Becoming A Hero
by Nevilla
Summary: Sixth year for the guys. Hermione and Ron are in an all out war. This will become a romance, probably R/H (and that's not slash!)
1. In which Hermione and Ron aren't exactly...

BECOMING A HERO  
Sixth year. Voldemort: low power. Harry: a new scar.  
  
Harry sat in the common room examining the crescent-shaped scar behind his left ear.  
"Oh, please," Ron said, coming out of the bathroom, "Will you stop with that stupid thing? It's barely noticeable."  
"Lavender said I should start using make-up on it."  
Ron turned to face Harry, "Please tell me you don't take her seriously."  
"I don't." Harry said, frowning, "Hermione already told me not to listen to Lavender."  
Ron eyes narrowed.  
"Oh, sorry." Harry said, seeing the hateful look on Ron's face, "I-I forgot." Ron and Hermione had been mad at each other since the second day of school when Hermione received a letter from Krum.  
"It's-it's okay." Ron said after a minute.  
"Ron, how can you like her and hate her at the same time?" Harry said, not taking his eyes away from the mirror.  
"I don't know. I mean, she pretty and smart and amazing...but then she's in love with wonderful, older, more sophisticated Vicky."  
"She's not in love with him, I've told you a hundred times, he's just her friend, like you and me. And it's going to stay that way with you and her if you don't take your head out of the clouds and-"  
"Alright, Harry, alright. But, she's sends him letters!"  
"She sends you letters."  
Ron crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't you have some sort of practice or something?"  
"No. But I know what I do have to do."  
"What's that?"  
"Find a date for the Yule Ball."  
"Harry, the stupid ball isn't for three weeks!"  
"I don't care. I'm going to take someone worth while and not some flirty little airhead."  
Ron rolled his eyes, "I suppose you're right. Dinner?"  
"Dinner." Harry said, finally forgetting the scar.  
  
"Let's see...a bear could eat you."  
"A bear? Harry, you know how lame that sounds."  
"Okay...a unicorn?"  
"Haha. Hippogriff?"  
"Saucy. Let's both use that one." Harry said, turning to his Divination homework he and Ron had been working on.  
"Oh, great. Guess who's here." Ron said.  
"Who?" Harry said, looking up.  
"Hermione." They said together.  
"Harry, news," she said, coming over, "I just ran into Ginny. She wants to know if you have Quidditch practice tomorrow."  
"Sure we are. Right Team Captain?"  
Ron blushed at the comment, "Of course we are."  
"That's strange how every Weasley was on the team." Hermione said timidly.  
"Yeah, I might just be better that Vicky." Ron snapped.  
Hermione stepped back as if he had struck her, "You needn't be rude."  
"Oh, needn't I?" Ron said, standing up.  
"Yes." Hermione said, pointing her nose up.  
"You guys, please don't start-" Harry tried.  
"I wouldn't have to if she didn't constantly bring up her precious Vicky!"  
"Don't call him that! It's Victor! And he's just my friend!"  
"Oh please! Why don't you ever talk about anything else then?"  
"I didn't even bring him up, Harry did!"  
"Oh, now you're going to start blaming Harry! What, you like him, too?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I not sure what I think...Mudblood!"  
Hermione gasped, "Ron!" and slapped him.  
Ron let his head stay where she had slapped it to, his cheek turning red.  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! I WISH I HAD NEVER EVEN LAID EYES ON KRUM! IF I HAD KNOWN IT WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU ACT CHILDISH, SELFISH AND LIKE A HUGE JERK, I NEVER WOULD HAVE!!!" she burst into tears and ran up the steps to her dorm.  
Ron moved his head when she was gone, and rubbed his cheek.  
"Ron?" Harry said.  
"What?"   
"Aren't you going to apologize?"  
"APOLOGIZE! ME?"  
"You called her a Mudblood!"  
"She deserved it!"  
"No she didn't!"  
"Yes she did!"  
"Didn't!"  
"Did!"  
"Didn- now you've got me started!" Harry said.  
"Sorry. I guess I should apologize."  
"Yes, yes you should."  
"Al-alright. Will you help?"  
"No, Ron, this is something you should do by yourself."  
Ron looked up the stairs and said, "I can't! I just can't!"  
"You have to."  
"Well, I'm not!" Ron banged his fist on the table, "So just back off!"  
"Hey, hey, Ron. Come on, now. I didn't mean anything by it!"  
"Just shutup, Harry, shutup!"  
"If you weren't such a pain in the-" Harry paused to calm himself, "In the- the neck, maybe I wouldn't have to be this way. Maybe Hermione wouldn't be this way. You blame everything on everyone else, but the truth is, it's you, Ron, it's you."  
Ron jumped up, "You're as bad as Malfoy! Go on, call me poor, you know you want to! Go on, Harry, we all know I'm as poor as dirt! We all know I'm the youngest male in my family! WE all know I have SO much to live up to and-" Ron set down, his head in his hands and whispered, "But we all know the truth, too. Which is I can't. I can't live up to everything. I'll never live up to anything. You might as well be the captain of the stupid team. Malfoy's right, I'm just a redhead on welfare."  
Harry sighed, "Ron, Ron you're not a prat. And I know there's a lot of pressure on you, maybe right now, but it will go away."  
"No! No, I'll always be second best. All my things are second, and so am I."  
"I feel sorry for you. But Hermione's not a Mudblood, and no matter what you say or do. You can't take it back. Ever. It's like toothpaste. Once it comes out, it can't go back in, no matter how hard you try." Harry sighed and backed away.  
Ron sat up, feeling like an idiot.   
"Mrrrow."  
Ron snapped his head up, "Hey, Crookshanks." The cat came over to Ron's lap.  
"Yeah, at least you're not mad at me. Not anymore. You knew I had Wormtail in my pocket. Now I don't even have a stupid rat. At least Neville's got a toad. Pig, sure, I've got him, but Ginny takes care of him, I don't." He rubbed the cat, "Thanks for listening to me ramble."  
"Drop the cat."  
Ron looked swiftly up the staircase. Hermione stood there, looking extremely grumpy.  
"You heard me. Get your- your welfare hands off my cat. Get a haircut. While you're at it, get a life."  
Ron jumped up as the cat ran to Hermione, "Hermione...I didn't-"  
"Didn't mean it? I'm sure. Why'd you say it then? Let me tell you something: I meant what I just said. I always will. You're low down scum and I'll never forget what you called me. Why don't you go be one of Malfoy's goons from now on. You're perfect for the job. Come on, Crookshanks, let's go." She picked the cat up and stalked up the stairs.  
  
"She really said that?" Harry couldn't believe it.  
"No, I made it all up. Of course she really she it!"  
"Wow." Harry said, thinking of Hermione, "Wow. How could she say such a thing?"  
"I deserved it. I did a lot of thinking last night. She's not a Mudblood and I guess I kind of...overreacted to the whole Krum ordeal. But you're right, It's all toothpaste out of the tube."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
"Huh?"  
"Last night, she was listening in on us. I saw her, but I didn't say anything."  
"What? Harry, how could you not say anything?"  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I was hoping you would say what you just did."  
"Harry-"  
"Now, Ron, don't get upset. Everything will be fine. Hermione has to forget about all this sometime."  



	2. Hermione and Ron...forever?

BECOMING A HERO-Part Two  
"Harry, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't believe I said all that stuff to Ron." Hermione hung her head.  
"Well, he started it."  
"Yes, you're right. Why does he have to be so...so..."  
"Ronish?"  
"Yes, Ronish. Why must Ron be Ronish?"  
"I am not sure." Harry said laughing.  
Hermione's laugh died quickly, "I'm serious Harry. He shouldn't be so horrid."  
"He's sorry."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"He is. Look, Hermione, I hate seeing you two like this. Sometimes I think you two could be the greatest-" Harry slapped his hand over his mouth.  
"What? The greatest what?"  
"Nothing."  
"What did you just say?"  
"I said: He is. Look, Hermione, I hate seeing you two like this. And then- then I just stopped talking!" Harry said desperately.  
"Harry-who's side are you on? Mine or his?"  
"Well, he shouldn't have called you that, but he was just upset."  
"Yes, I suppose he was. Upset."  
"He thinks he's always second."  
"I know. Maybe that's because he is." Hermione said, getting up.  
  
"No, no, no! This is HORRIBLE! Horrible! I am sure I can see the sign of the vulter!"  
"The vulter?"  
"The vulter is a creature that is never good. No good can come from this. Why, Harry, the vulter is worse than death."   
Harry rolled his eyes at Proffesor Trawny (How do ya spell it?)  
"What- what does it do?" Lavender asked weakly.  
"It takes everything else. Your sight, hearing, taste, smell, and voice."  
Lavender gasped, Neville dropped his teacup, making Lavender scream.  
"Neville! Stop it!" Lavender whined, "You ruin everything!"  
"Sorry."  
Harry looked into his crystal ball, which they were studying once again. He didn't see anything except his own reflection on the outside of it. Behind him he could see the rest of the class, too.  
Ron looked into his own crystal ball, frustrated, "And why are we studying these again? This is stupid. I can't breath because of the incense and I have to listen to some creepy lady make up crap about you. We could be working on Ginny's long shot at goals, but no we're stuck here."  
"Ron, don't be so grouchy. It is our last class."  
  
"Ron, are you coming or not?" Harry yelled across the common room.  
"Huh? Oh, no, I'm don't think I'm up to it. I trust you and Ginny with the stuff."  
"Okay. Come on, Ginny." Harry said, picking his broom up.  
"Where are you two going?" Lavender said in a sing-song voice.  
"We are going to practice for the Quidditch game Saturday, which is only two days away, and that is all." Harry said, turning red.  
"Sure, okay." Lavender said with a satisfied smile.  
Ginny, seeing how red Harry was turning, said, "Harry, you don't have to help me."  
"No, let's go." Harry said, glaring at Lavender.  
As they walked out of the portrait hole, Ginny sighed, "Now they're going to torment you. I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't matter. They won't be laughing when they see how good our team has gotten since the last game."  
"I don't even won't to think about our last game."  
"And with Hufflepuff, too."  
"Score: 280 to 12. Hufflepuff."  
Harry sighed, "Yeah. It's my fault. I would've seen the snitch sooner if I had done that defrost charm on my glasses."  
"It okay. Now Slytherin won't be ready for us. They'll think we're all marshmallows. We'll show them."  
Harry nodded, "If you say so, Ginny."  
  
"I see a vulter in...sight...of...me. When..it...swings, no, swoops....over-"  
"Making up false predicaments again?"  
"Huh?" Ron turned to see Hermione, once again on the stairs to the girls dorms.  
"Homework?" she asked.  
"Oh, oh yeah."  
"You jumped when I spoke to you."  
"Well, I was the only one down here. It is pretty late." Ron explained.  
Hermione nodded, "So, where's Harry?"  
"Helping Ginny with her long shot."  
"Oh. I read those are awfully helpful with Beaters."  
"Yeah, they are." Ron said, clearing his throat.  
Hermione looked down, "I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry for calling you poor and stuff. I didn't mean what I said, I mean, I said what I didn't mean, or- or something like that."  
"I'm sorry, too. You're not a Mudblood." Ron let out a small laugh, "Usually, I have to beg Harry to apologize for me. But he's right…it's something I should do, not him."  
"Harry." Hermione said, laughing at the thought.  
"What?"  
"I don't know, he's just...unbelievable, isn't he?"  
"Sure, I guess."  
"If it were me, I would never deal with this every year."  
"This?"  
"Us, fighting."  
"Oh." Ron nodded, "I see. So-so you're not mad at me?"  
"No! I can't be."  
"Good, because I would hate to tell you what I'm about to tell you while you're mad at me."  
"What is it?"  
"Well...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Swing more to the left this time! That's it! Yes! Good! Okay, let's take a break!" Harry said, swooping down from high above on his broom.   
Ginny followed him, "Do you really think we can beat Slytherin?"  
"Of course we can!" Harry said, catching his breath.  
Ginny didn't reply. She sat her broom down and seated herself on the ground beside it.  
"Those clouds don't look good." Harry said, pointing to the black sky.  
"Maybe we should go back." Ginny offered.  
"Nah, we'll be alright for the next few min-" but he was interrupted by a huge clap of thunder.  
"Hey," Ginny put her hand out, "It raining!"  
"And it's going to pour in a minute. Let's go." Harry said, already getting wet.  
As they gathered their brooms, the rain got heavy. Very heavy. So heavy they could hardly see their way around.  
"I can't see my hand in front of my face!" Ginny said, then screamed as another crack of thunder come down.  
"Give me your hand! We don't want to lose each other!" Harry said, having no idea where she was. From his left came a small finger, then the hand. He grabbed it firmly.  
"Harry, I'm scared!" Ginny screamed over the thunder, "We're going to die!"   
"PLEASE GINNY, IT'S JUST A STORM! COME ON!"  
"HARRY! LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, a bolt of lighting stuck right in front of them, crisping the Whomping Willow.  
"THE WHOMPING WILLOW!" Harry shrieked, "LOOK OUT!"  
They ran, just escaping the humongous falling tree. They had reached the school. Harry slammed the huge front door closed, then collapsed beside it on the floor.  
Ginny stood over him, shivering, "Come on, Harry, I'm freezing."  
"Sorry." He replied breathlessly, then he gave a small yelp.  
"What?" but as Ginny turned around, she saw, too.  
The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffesor Kills, a tall slender woman always with a frown, towered over them.  
"Potter, Weasley, what were the two of you doing outside?"  
"We were practicing Quidditch, for the match this weekend." Ginny replied weakly.  
"I'm sure." Kills muttered.  
"No, we were. Here's our brooms. What did you expect, Proffesor? A rondevue?" Harry said, daring everything.  
Kills seemed taken aback. See narrowed her eyes at Harry, who in turn, narrowed his eyes back at her. Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth, breaking the glass silence. They stared at each other for about a minute, no blinking. Finally, Kills turned and walked away, her footsteps echoing down the long corridor.  
Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief.   
"Oh, Harry," Ginny said breathlessly, "I thought she was going to curse you on the spot. But she didn't. Why?"  
"I don't know." Harry said breathlessly, still staring ahead.  
"That was a very brave thing to do." Ginny said, blushing.  
"Thanks." Harry said, finally looking at her. They shared a moment just gazing into each other's eyes.  
"We...we, uh, better go before Snape catches us." Ginny said, looking away.  
"Yeah, wouldn't want that." Harry agreed.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Ron, you were really mad at me. For a stupid reason, but-"  
"Have you told Harry?"  
"No, I haven't."  
"Well, at least that's not a question anymore."  
"What isn't a question anymore?"  
"That you like-"  
"Harry! You're hilarious!" Ginny and Harry had come bursting in.  
"What is going on?" Hermione asked sternly, "Where have you two been? And why are you both soaking wet?"  
"Well, it is raining." Harry commented.  
"We were practicing and it started pouring down rain." Ginny explained.  
"Yeah, Proffesor." Harry joked, then turning serious said, "Can it be? Did you two actually make up?"  
"Yes, and not a moment too soon." Ron said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm glad you brought that up." Hermione explained, "You see, I've signed up to be a transfer student. I'm-I'm leaving tomorrow night. I'm exchanging with a girl from Egypt."  
"Egypt?" Harry whispered, "You're going to-to Egypt?"   
"I'm afraid so." Hermione said, wiping her eye, "Now you've made me all teary!"  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, and started crying, as she was very sentimental, "I'll-I'll miss you so mu-u-uch!"  
"Ginny, calm down, I'll come back." Hermione peeled Ginny off her.  
Ron took her, "Ginny, it's all right. Stop that. Here, now. Sit." Ron sat her down. She started to calm down, "There now, no more tears." He added, smiling.  
"Hermione- we're so-"  
"Please, Harry, save your good-byes for tomorrow. Alright?"  
"Alright." Harry and Ron both answered.  
The next day was a sad one. It was sleeting. Right after breakfast, Hermione's coach came. Harry and Ron were given permission to see her off.  
"Well, this is it." She said as she looked at the coach in the sleet, "I guess this is good-bye." She turned to Harry, "Good-bye, Harry. I'll miss you."  
"Bye, Hermione." Harry whispered.  
She hugged him, "If you have to get into mischief this year, at least wait until I get back, okay?"  
"Okay, I will."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Alright, then." She turned to Ron.  
"Bye, Hermione." Ron said.  
"Good-bye, Ron."  
"Look, Hermione I-I just want to say that I'm-I'm sorry for all the fights we've had and- I'm just sorry for being the thick head I am."  
"Me too." Hermione added, smiling at him.  
Ron looked at her. He wished he could hug her like Harry. He wished he could kiss her. He wished so many things, but none would come.  
"Hermione-I-I-" Ron wanted to kiss her so bad it hurt. He sighed, knowing he couldn't do it, "Good-bye, Hermione. I'll miss you."  
"Bye, Ron." She smiled weakly, as if she wanted to hug him, but she didn't.  
She ran through the sleet to the coach.  
"BYE!" Harry yelled, "SEE YOU SOON!! Whew! Come on, Ron, no use in standing out here catching the flu. Let's go."  
"Be right there." Ron said as Harry left. He watched the coach go.  
"Bye, Hermione." He whispered and went after Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hermione and Ron...never?

BECOMING A HERO-PART THREE  
A few days went by, and things returned to normal. Well, almost. There was always an empty seat next to Harry or Ron at dinner and, well, okay, so nothing was the same. Harry missed having someone who didn't think so rashionally like Ron, he missed having logic around him. Ron missed, well, Ron had this sorta thing for Hermione and he just missed her.  
After a few days, though, Ron and Harry were walking to Snape's class when Flitwick apparated in front of them.  
"Proffesor?" Ron said.  
"There you two are!" Flitwick said, "The Headmaster has ordered me to give you two, well, orders. You are to go to the Great Hall. The new student has arrived and will be taking Ms.Granger's place. You two are to show her around and make sure she doesn't get lost, which is very possible here. Go on, now. Oh, and there's been a bit of a mix up. The girl you two will show around is from Nebraska in the U.S. Good luck. I'll inform Snape."  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged and headed for the Great Hall. When they arrived, only one person appeared to be there.  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks. The one person there was a girl. A beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl. Long dirty blond hair, tan skin and sparkling blue eyes. She smiled her perfect teeth at Harry and Ron.  
"Wow." Ron rasped out. Harry was the same, but shook it off.  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley. I think we're here to show you around."  
"I hope we are." Ron said. Harry elbowed him.  
"Ahem, anyway. What's your name?" Harry said.  
"I'm Vera Steels."  
"Hi, Vera." Ron said.  
"Are you from America?" Harry asked.  
"Actually, I'm from Egypt. On the other hand, she's from America." Vera pointed to the Hufflepuff table.  
"Um, that's a table." Harry said.  
"Not the table." Vera said lowly.  
"BEASTS! THUNDER! MASHED POTATOES!! BWAHAHA!" someone behind the table boomed.  
Ron jumped, "What was that?"  
Then, a girl jumped up from behind the table. She had on lime green robes that made your eyes hurt, black hair, pale skin and black rimmed glasses.  
Ron looked at her and said, very disappointed, "Let me guess. You're from America."  
"Nebraska to be exact." She said, jumping over to him. She showed him a mouth of braces.  
"Uh, yeah." Ron grimaced.  
"Well, I'm off. I've got to meet someone named Draco. He's supposed to show me around." Vera said and fluttered off.  
Ron watched her go. Harry turned to the new girl, "I'm Harry Potter."  
"I know." The girl said, "I'm Jany, Jany Jones."  
"This is Ron Weasley." Harry added, pointing to Ron.  
"Hey." Jany said, "Did you feel that?"  
"What?" Ron said.  
"That rumble, under your feet."  
"Oh, that means it's lunch time. Everyone's coming. Let's get a seat." Harry said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.  
The trio sat down. Soon, everyone was there. Let's just say Jany didn't exactly fit in.  
"Nice robes." Someone sneered.  
"You really fit."  
"Fashion police! Hahaha!!"  
"Nice glasses."  
"Where are you from, Mars?"  
"Hey, Harry, this your new girlfriend, or your dog?"  
"Looks like Ron finally got a new rat."  
"Just ignor them, Jany." Harry said.  
But Jany had lost her smile and bright attitude, "I'm- I'm not very hungry anymore." She ran out of the Hall.  
"Great. Look, I'm going to go explain things to Fred and George. You go find her, okay?" Harry said.  
"Alright." Ron moaned.   
Ron went to the common room, where he knew she would be. She was there, her face down on a table, crying.  
Ron sighed, "Are you alright?"  
"They hate me." She looked up at him.  
"They don't hate you. You're just…new."  
"They hate me."  
Ron sighed impatiently.  
"I shouldn't have come." She said, "People here are just like they are in America. They think I'm weird. I can't help it that I'm different. No one likes me. Even you don't like me."  
Ron couldn't say anything to that.  
She wiped her eyes, "I' not going back out there."  
"You have to." Ron said.  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do!"  
"No I don't! You can't tell me what to do!" she jumped up and ran out.  
Ron looked up, "Something tells me its going to be a long time before Hermione comes back."  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the common room with everyone else, doing their homework.   
"I'm finished!" Harry and Ron both cried at the same time, then laughed.  
"Let's go sit down." Harry said, getting up from the desk.  
"Wait a second!" Ron said, "There's Jany! Let's…let's just go to the common room!"  
"Come off it, Ron. We are supposed to be making her feel at home."  
"Doesn't look like she needs help." Ron muttered.  
He was right. Jany had settled herself next to Neville.  
"Hi! I'm Jany! I'm from Nebraska." She said in her wispy voice.  
Neville jumped, "Uh, hi. I'm-I'm Neville."  
"Hey, Neville."  
"Uh, yeah, whatever."  
"So, what year are you in?"  
"Uh, sixth."  
"Me too." She whispered smiling at him.  
He looked up at her and smiled nervously.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Neville. Bye."  
"Bye." He watched her get up.  
Dean came up behind Harry and Ron, "You two have to show the new weirdo around?"  
"Um, yeah. And her name's Jany, Dean." Harry said.  
"Where's she from?" Dean pushed.  
"Mars, why?" Ron joked.  
"Ron!" Harry said.  
"Well, it's true. I mean, look at her. Looks like she came out of a lost and found box!"  
Dean laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"And," Ron added, "Maybe she needs to get in contact with other normal people. I mean, green robes? What with her family?"  
"Ron-" Harry tried.  
"Don't interrupt Harry. I mean, those glasses! What with that! She needs a retainer and headset to complete it!"  
"Ron!" Harry shouted.  
Ron looked at Harry, who was looking at someone else. Jany was standing there.  
"Jany, he didn't mean it." Harry said.  
"Yes, he did." Jany frowned.   
"Retard!" someone yelled at her.  
She burst into tears and ran up to the dorms. Neville frowned at Ron.  
"You know, she's not that bad." Neville remarked, "I thought she was kind of nice."  
Lavender and Partivi went up to the dorm, which they were sharing with Jany.  
"Jany, Jany. Please, calm yourself." Lavender said.  
"Yeah, like, next week is the Ice Ball." Partivi added.  
"Yes, I'm sure Neville will go with you. But you know what? I think we can help you."  
"Yeah, by chaining you to your bed!" Partivi laughed. Lavender joined in.  
Jany looked up, pushing up her glasses, "Shutup! I'll-I'll be the best looking girl there! I will!"  
"Yeah, sure." Lavender cackled and the two went to bed.  
Jany sat up, frowning.  
"I will." She whispered, getting up.  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Harry said to Ron, "Do you know how hard it must be for her?"  
"Harry, listen. You may be able to be nice to her and hang out with her, but maybe…maybe that just comes with your hero-like nature. I don't know. But I'm not like that. I can't help her. I can't stand with the outcast. I'm not a brave enough. I'm not a hero, alright?"  
"Alright, Ron, sorry. Good-night."   
"Night, Harry." Ron responded as Harry went up the stairs. He sunk down into his chair and stared into the fire.   
Suddenly, he heard the rustle of a nightgown. He froze, in case it was Ginny and he could scare he. But it wasn't. It was Jany. She didn't notice him, even though she walked right in front of him, her back to him. She went over to the nearest window and let the glass up. She looked out it, up at the night sky.  
"Dear God," she said, "I want to know if things are going to get better. I don't know why you made me like I am. I don't know why everyone has to be so mean, but please, let somebody try to be my friend. Oh, please forgive Ron, because I know he didn't mean it. Bless him, and bless Harry. Amen."  
Ron grimaced, knowing what he had to do.  
He stood up, "Um, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."   
Jany turned swiftly, "Ron! I didn't see you."  
"Look, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."  
Jany looked up at him, "Really?"  
"Really."  
"Oh, thank you!" she rapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you!"  
"Uh, yeah, could you get off me?"  
"Sure, sorry. Heh heh. By the way, do you know a Hermione Granger? Because if you do, then I-"  
  



	4. Jany the re-re

BECOMING A HERO-PART FOUR  
"You what? You what?"  
"I know her. We met in the summer. See, I went to the Egyptian school, but I had to leave because of social problems. My brother still goes there. He's 17. Anyway, he and Hermione met and my brother said he was going to ask her out."  
Ron stood back and whispered, "Oh."  
"I shouldn't be up this late. Good-night, Ron."  
"Night." He mumbled.  
How could this happen? Ron couldn't believe it. He had liked Hermione since their second year. Now, now maybe it was too late. This was going to be just like Krum. She'll go with him for a few years. But I don't have a few years. I only have one more after this. Time's almost up. I-I-I don't even know what to do, either.  
  
"Okay, Ron, guess what time it is." Harry said at breakfast two days later.  
"Um, 9:30?"  
"No, it's time for the Ice Ball. We have to find dates."  
"Oh, yeah." Ron moaned, "You know, I'm thinking, maybe I won't even go this year, I mean, I just-"  
"Do whatever you want, but I've got to find Gin- I mean, a girl."  
"Yeah, whatever, Harry." Ron smiled as Harry went red.  
"Oh my gosh!! Guess what Ron!" Jany sat down next to him and across from Harry, "Neville asked me to the Ball! Isn't this great! Oh, I'm so excited!! My luck is changing. Guess what else. Vera left. Homesick. Don't ask. Anyway, I gotta go find Neville. See ya!"  
"Wow, that was fast." Ron muttered.  
"Look, I'll see you around, alright, Ron?" Harry said, getting up.  
"Right." Ron answered.  
Harry headed out the door of the Hall. He saw who he was after right in front of him.  
"Ginny!" He shouted.  
Ginny spun around, "Harry?"  
"Ginny, I-er-I just wanted to see if, I just wanted to ask you, I just- Ginny, I- Go with me to the Ice Ball?" he finally got out.  
"Of course I will." Ginny answered, "See you there."  
"Right, okay. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
The night of the Ice Ball came. Harry stood in front of the mirror, straightning his robes.  
"So you're really not going?" he asked Ron, who was laying on the bed.  
"Yep, I'm not going." Ron said.  
"But your mum got you new dress robes and everything!" Harry said.  
"So? What's the point of going? I don't even have anyone to go with. I don't want to go with anyone, anyway. I'm just going to sleep, alright?"  
"Alright." Harry muttered, tried to fix his hair, and went out.  
Ron looked at the mirror, "I'm not going."  
"Of course." It said back sleepily.  
For Harry, it was fun. He and Ginny danced and laughed and talked as if, as if they were two puzzle pieces that were the final pieces and went right together.   
They had gone outside for a little air, when Ginny broke the silence, "I'm really glad you brought me tonight."  
"Me too." Harry said back.  
"Maybe we should start going out."  
"Yeah, we're perfect for each other." Harry agreed.  
Ginny took his hand. He stepped a bit closer.   
"Kiss me, you fool!" Ginny joked, but Harry stayed serious.  
"Okay." He said.  
Ginny turned serious also and they were almost kissing.  
"HARRY!! HARRY!! GINNY!"  
They both pushed the other away, gasping.   
"I wasn't doing anything!" Harry said.  
"Hermione?" Ginny said.  
Hermione came running up to them, dressed in beautiful robes of a light fairy blue.  
"Hermione, you look lovely." Ginny said.   
"What are you doing back?" Harry said happily.  
"The Egyptian girl came back, so I did too. Just in time for the Ice Ball. Let's go in." Hermione said breathlessly.  
"Alright." Ginny said, a bit reluctantly.  
"Hey, Hermione?" Harry said.  
"Yes?" she turned.  
"Would it be alright if Ginny and I caught up with you later?"  
"Of course. See you." Hermione said, smiling knowingly.  
  



	5. In which Harry gets lip gloss on his fac...

BECOMING A HERO-PART FIVE  
Ron looked into the mirror, "I'm not going."  
"For the last time, I never said you were!" the mirror responded.  
Ron looked down and said, "That's it!! I'm going! No I'm not! Yes I am! Not! Am! Not! Am! Oh, this is how people go insane! Okay, I'll go. But I'll only stay for a little while! Just a LITTLE WHILE!" he threw his dress robes onm combed his hair and was gone.  
"I knew it." The mirror muttered.  
Ron rushed down into the Great Hall. Just like last year, everyone dancing, having a good time. Everyone, that is, but him. He looked down, wondering why he ever came. He sighed.  
"I shouldn't have come down." He muttered.   
He walked around, looking for the door outside. He saw Jany and Neville, Partive, Lavender, Malfoy, Dean, Hermione, Seamus-WAIT A MINUTE! Hermione? Nah, he didn't see her.   
He sighed once more and was about to start walking again when-BAM!-he ran straight into some girl. Her light fairy blue dress flew up as she fell. She immediantly stood up, brushing it off.  
"Oh, sorry." Ron muttered, "I didn't see you there and I-Hermione?"  
"Ron!" she said, smiling, "I got to come back!" she hugged him tight.  
"I'm…glad." Ron said, turning extremely red, knowing he was a lot more than glad.  
"I've missed you guys so much." She said, pulling away.  
"Oh, we have, too." Ron said, breathless.   
Hermione smiled at him and said, "Let's go see everyone, then." She started off.  
"Hermione, Hermione, wait." Ron said. She stopped. "Could I speak to you for a sec? Alone?" Ron asked.  
"Sure, Ron, sure."  
Ron led her outside to the lake. He looked out at the lake, and finally, back at her.  
"Hermione, there's something I want-need to tell you."  
"What?"  
"Hermione, this is really hard, okay? Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Hermione, I really don't like you having a boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend? Ron, I don't have a boyfriend."  
"You don't?" he looked at her.  
"No."  
"Oh."  
"Why would it matter? Ron. Ron, why would it matter?"  
"It would matter because I…I…I like you. A lot. I've liked you since our second year and that's why I was mad about Krum and everything and I missed you so much and when I heard the rumor you had a boyfriend, I thought I was too late and I wished I had told you before and I just…I just…" he breathed heavily, partly because he had said all this in ten seconds flat.  
Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?"  
"What I'm trying to say…what I'm trying to say…is this."   
He leaned in and kissed her, taking Hermione by surprise. By a delightful surprise. Hermione couldn't exactly smile, but if she could have, she would. She kissed back and held him close.  
"AHHHH!!!!!" a scream came from inside the school. Ron and Hermione pulled away. Ron looked at the school, feeling dizzy. Hermione was just pushed back. She felt…she felt so…happy.  
"What was that?" Hermione said.  
"A kiss." Ron said.  
"Not that, the scream. Come on."  
The two ran up to the school. They walked in. All the food had been knocked off one of the tables. Before Ron saw, he knew who it was: Jany.  
"Jany!" Ron said, running over to her.  
"Ron, Lavender pushed me, I didn't mean to, I swear. Ron, she pushed me."  
"I know. Come on, get up."  
"I can't. I twisted my ankle."  
"Okay, then just lay there." He got up, only to face Lavender, "Lavender. Why did you push her?"  
"I didn't push her. She fell."  
"Oh please! You people all make me sick! Just because she's different! Did you ever think maybe she has feelings? Maybe she cries? Maybe you shouldn't call her names because, newsflash, it hurts! It hurts on the inside. You all know what it feels like to be alone, well its ten times worse than that for her! Has she ever done anything to any of you? No! Then you have no reason to make fun of her! And if I hear of anyone even thinking about teasing her, I'll make sure they can't ever think or say anything again. GOT IT?? Good. What are you waiting for? Someone help her up!"  
About fifteen people rushed over to Jany. Harry rushed over to Ron.  
"You did it! I knew you could!"  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"You supported her! You helped her! No one's ever going to make fun of HER again! You were fabulous!"  
"Hey, Harry?"  
"What?"  
"Is that lip gloss on your face?"  
Harry's eyes got big, "Uh, no. It's…uh…it's-I gotta go! You did great!"  
"HARRY! GET BACK HERE! HARRY!!!"  
  
The End  



End file.
